The Cell and Tissue Imaging Core A is comprised of a centralized, cutting-edge microscopy facility, absolutely essential to the research goals of the 4 Projects in this POl application entitled New therapies for liver fibrosis and hyperproliferation in alphal-AT deficiency (ATD). The facility is housed within the Center for Biologic Imaging (CBI) (www.cbi.pitt.edu) at the main campus of the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center. All Project Pis have made, and continue to make, heavy and diverse use of the CBI for facility-specific imaging methodologies. Evidence of the longevity of this use is seen in co-authored publications between the PI of Core A (Stolz), and/or other faculty and staff members at the Center for Biologic Imaging and Pi's of the individual projects. The imaging specialties afforded by CBI include all ultrastructural electron microscopy (transmission electron microscopy, scanning electron microscopy, immuno-electron SEM and TEM, negative staining), light and fluorescence microscopy (macro, dissecting, light and fluorescence, epi-fluorescence, confocal scanning and multi-photon imaging), live cell microscopy (transmitted light and fluorescence) and advanced fluorescence specialties like FRET; FRAP spectral analysis and ratiometric imaging. Also critical to data processing, a wide range of image analysis, quantitative evaluation software and technical assistance is available to program investigators and their laboratory staff. Since the expertise and equipment is located in one centralized facility, seamless integration among imaging modalities can be realized. Furthermore, instrumentation is accessible via programmable key card and is available 24/7 by trained users. Trained users can sign up for time through our on-line scheduling website which also serves as an internet-based data sharing venue among Pis.